Lucid Winterspoon
"The magic to control the time is the essence of all magics. These are Agailla Flurry's words. Time is an absolute thing. It just depends how you look at it." -'Lucid Winterspoon' Lucid Winterspoon is the Chronomancer Master at Stele Road. Alchemist of a prominent family, she refused her title to become a Chronomancer. No one but the Alchemist Master (Vaidotas) knows her true age. It is said she's been around since the inauguration ceremony of the Tenet Church. She's lived for many centuries, never fully retreating into solitude nor actively stepping out into the world. While Lucid Winterspoon uses temporal magic to prevent the process of aging, the eternal life of Dievdirbys Master Tesla comes from the power of the Goddess Ausrine. Necromancer Master Loretta Nimbus, on he other hand, has extended her lifespan by absorbing the energy from other beings. These three immortal masters are known as the Eternal Amjinas. Shadow Master's Experiment Journal Pt. 1 During the demonstration of Shadowmancer Master's skills, Eclipse Ubik, different mage masters where present to give their feedback on her skills. Among the masters, Lucid was present to appreciate her demonstration. When she stood up for masters to leave, she stayed to talk with Eclipse alone to suggest her new ways to use teleportation through shadow and use the shadow of an object without the need of a strong light for a strong shadow to gather. Lucid then suggested to use the light of the moon, in which Eclipse realized she could utilize the shadow of the solar or lunar eclipse then one can call upon it from anywhere. And from that day forward, the Shadowmancer Master was known as Eclipse Ubik. Winter Flint When Flint Winterspoon was taken to a trial due to the use of alchemy on guns, there were members of the Winterspoon Family who were against it, while the cousins, Vaidotas and Lucienne, stood up for him. Lucid entered the room, the other members of the family rose from their seats and bowed their heads in reverence of the eldest member. And as she walked, she began to speak in defense and support to Flint's new path, but carrying the name of Winterspoon name would deprive him to complete the work he wishes to do. Whatever comes next would be difficult, and ending his connection with the family would also bring challenges, she Lucid gave him the name Winterwood as a guide to remember to walk the path between what he has learned from the family and what he hopes to do in his own work. Even if some members of the Winterspoon disagreed with such decision (even with Lucid), Lucid had higher authority over the family, since she was at the center of Alchemy creation, and didn't see it wrong to use the family skills to create "powerful bullets" and sell them. Lucid Winterspoon's Memoranda Some day in the year 679 of our kingdom "I had the chance to engage in conversation with Tesla recently. He told me his sculptures serve as a reminder of his own history, giving him the strength to continue living. Then, he asked if I, too, had such a record of my life. I told him not, and he advised me to create one myself. After carefully pondering Tesla's words, I have decided to follow his advice, as my sole elder in this world. That is how I came to start writing these records that I shall call my memoranda." Some day in the year 700 of our kingdom "Rimgaudas came to consult me on a church to be constructed in Gele Plateau. He had expected me to remember an architectural style I merely saw a few times before and that has since disappeared. He looks keen on suggesting I perform time navigation. I plan on telling him that, if a church is to be built behind such secrecy, it might be wiser to create something new rather than follow an old style. He seems to favor the look of Maven's Great Cathedral, however, so I don't believe he will reconsider. Construction is planned to take 7 years. I suppose I can go and congratulate him then." Some day in the year of 749 of our Kingdom "After ruling for 40 years, our King Sawsel's condition looks to have deteriorated. I don't expect His Highness to survive another 2 or 3 years. The work I have completed under the wisest ruler known to history in the past decades will certainly remain as a precious memory of mine for as many years as I live." Some day in the year of 872 of our Kingdom "Our King Nachel III's reign of half a century seems to slowly be reaching its end. I can't be certain due to the lack of records, but I don't believe a king as ever lived, or will live, to rule as long as Nachel III. While not as peaceful as the reign of Sawsel I, few are those who remember his era. Regular folk are bound to think of this as the first true period of peace in the kingdom." Some day in the year of 876 of our Kingdom "It seems Owyn Dilven, unable to refuse our former king, has at last taken up the position of royal wizard, he who was so keen on declining the role... This ought to be the start of an interesting era." Some day in the year of 879 of our Kingdom "Owyn came and asked me when I plan to stop living like a hermit, away from everything. Now that the royal court has caught him, he's trying to drag me with him... I was slightly taken aback, I must say. Yet, after he begged and insisted, I did agree to donate part of the records of my achievements to the kingdom. My first donation will be this collection of memoranda. Although I can't be sure when..." Some day in the year of 884 of our Kingdom "It has come to my attention that a few young magic learners are discussing whether or not. I am the greatest wizard alive. Owyn Dilven is who they think of as my closest match. He is indeed the quintessential wizard of our times, as well as the court's elite wizard. He may be almost 100 years short of practice, but his skill is enough to rival my own. If the two of us were to battle, however, I certainly don't think he would be a match for me. But, should we continue living, that is, by using magic to lengthen our lives without dying of murder or suicide, I do believe he is bound to overpass my capacities in every sense. Although that would require another century or so to become true. The Necromancer Master is also often mentioned as our rival, but even with 100 years of training she will never outplay me." Some day in the year of 890 of our Kingdom "Someday I wish to add something to what I've written in these records. The wizards have been discussing duels, but neither I, Owyn, nor anyone is as powerful as Agailla Flurry at the moment. And it isn't simply a question of magical power. She is exceptionally robust, and her vision broader than anyone's. The rest of us can only look to her in reverence. A few episodes little known to the world perfectly illustrate the extension of her capacities. There was the time she unprecedentedly came to be the successor of a goddess to fulfill the request of another divinity. Another time, she developed a plan to overthrow a demon lord's grandiose and cruel plans to hurt humanity by signing a contract. In the end, she eradicated the demon lord entirely and became the sole person, aside from the goddesses and other transcendental beings, to ever enter the Fantasy Library. This incident in itself allowed her to then thwart Giltine's plans. In her quest to do good, she brought the goddess to the Mage Tower, and using a Demon Lord she obstructed the plans of the Demon Goddess herself. This alone should suffice to prove her greatness to the world, I believe. Perhaps not now, but someday the entire world will know of her feats. If not these, then other, higher achievements that will further heighten the reputation of Agailla Flurry." Gallery ICO Chronomancer.png|Emblem of Chronomancers CHAR Lucid3D.png|Lucid's 3D Model CHAR chronomancer m.gif|Male Chronomancer CHAR chronomancer f.gif|Female Chronomancer References # Tree of Savior Database - tosneet # Tree of Savior Official site # ToS Guru Data Base # Encyclopedia of Masters # NPC Origins - Bullet Marker Master # NPC Origins - Shadowmancer Master __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters